Hurt and betrayal
by KNDfreak
Summary: Someone betrays the KND, but for a good cost. But will the others take it? Love, hurt, betrayal, hatred, and hard decisions will be tested when it comes down to the final battle against Father and who? Major 34, 25, 1362.
1. Preview

Hey! I'm sorry for deleting my stories that I posted, but I needed some room for my new ones. Starting with this one! Please forgive me. I will post BlindDate: KNDfreak's style again after this.

Time was running out. What should he do? Stay with the KND or betrayed them?

"Your chose." Father said with a smirk on his face.

"You promise not to hurt her?" He asked.

"Why of course! I always keep my word." Father said, again with a smirk. He sighed.

"Fine. I'll...join you." He said, defeated. Father smiled an evil smile.

"Excellent." He said.

--------

"Numbuh four! Where have you been?! I've been looking for you!" Numbuh three said cheerfully. Numbuh four looked at her before taking out his weapon. Numbuh three looked at him, frightened.

"N-numbuh four?" She wispered with tears in her eyes. Numbuh four also had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said and the world went black in her eyes. When she woke up, she found herself in the...ground? She started to dig until she saw the...red sky? What was going on? She looked around to see that everything was not beautiful like it was before. The sky was blood red, the streets were cracked. What happened? Numbuh three pulled herself out the ground and walked around. The street was abandon and it looks like a gost town.

"H-hello?" Her voice echoed the street.

"Anybody? Numbuh four? Where are you? Numbuh five!" No one answered. She walked down the street.

"He's coming." A voice wispered.

"W-what?" Numbuh three asked, afraid.

"He's coming." The same voice said. Numbuh three looked behind the bush, reaveling a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"He's coming." She said.

"Who's coming?" Numbuh three asked.

"F-father." She said, very shakey. Numbuh three stepped through the bush and sat in front of her.

"What happen?" She asked.

"H-he wiped out the K-Kids Next Door, be-betrayed his childern, w-who are now working for him just like all the rest." She said.

"Rest?" Numbuh three repeated.

"H-he force childern into slavery." She said. Numbuh three gasped.

"That's horrible." The girl didn't say anything, but her eyes went wide. Numbuh three looked at her confused and turned around. She gasped.

"Father." They said. Father laughed and threw a fireball at them, making them pass out.

**End Transmission**

What's the whole story? You asked. Find out in the REAL chapter. If I can make one.


	2. Chapter 1: At the beginning

**Chapter 1: At the beginning**

Sector v rushed into the chamber, knowing that their sworn enemy, Father, lurks.

"Okay team, the HQ send me a message that father is planning something big. We need to see what's he's planning and stop him. Numbuh two and five go this way, numbuh three and four you go this way, I'll go on my own. If anyone finds anything call the rest and we'll be on our way." They nodded and went their separate ways, not knowing that the person they're looking for is watching them. Father laughed an evil laugh.

_with numbuh three and four_

"Numbuh four?" Numbuh three said, quietly.

"Yeah?" He wispered back.

"D-do you think we'll be able to find father in time?" She asked. Numbuh four looked at her and he could see the fear. He smiled.

"Ah, don't worry about him. I'm sure he's just hiding!" Numbuh four said, trying to cheer her up.

"Take another wild guess Mr. Beatles." A voice said. They turned around to see father standing there. Numbuh four growled as numbuh three rushed towards him and he threw his protective arm around her.

"Father..." Numbuh four growled. Father just laughed as he threw a fireball at them. Numbuh three and four dodge and ran.

"Numbuh one, come in numbuh one! We found father!" Numbuh four yelled.

"WHAT?!!! Impossible! I'm with father!" Numbuh one yelled back.

"So are we." Both numbuh five and two said. Numbuh four stopped running.

"WHAT?! You can't be with father! I'm wi-" He was cut off when father hit him. He laughed as he dragged numbuh four away.

"Numbuh four? Come in numbuh four! NUMBUH FOUR!!!!" Numbuh one screamed, but numbuh four didn't answer.

_somewhere with numbuh three_

Numbuh three kept running until she stopped.

"Numbuh four?" She said, hearing nothing. She looked back.

"Numbuh four! Where are you?" She yelled.

"With me." A voice said. Numbuh three gasped as turned around just in time to see father picking her up and throwing her on his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me go! Help! Numbuh four, somebody! He-" Numbuh three fainted. Father had an evil smirk thinking about his big plans for the KND.

**End Transmission**

**What's Father thinking? How will others react to this? Find out in chapter two: The big plan**


	3. Chapter 2: The big plan

**Chapter 2: The big plan**

Numbuh four moaned as he open his eyes. He was in a cage.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Numbuh four looked around to see the delightful childern. He growled.

"What do you want freaks?!" He yelled.

"Temper, temper. We don't want you to get hurt or anyone that's _close _to you." They laughed.

"What do you mean?!" He shouted/asked. The DC shook their heads.

"We won't tell, but know this..." Numbuh four glared at them.

"Someone who's most dearly to you faith rest in your hands." They laughed a cold laugh as they walked out the door. _Someone who's most dearly to me faith rest in my hands? What the crud does that suppose to mean?_ His thoughts were cut short when the door creaked.

"I finally did it. I'm finally going have those KND freaks under my power!" Father yelled.

"Yeah? And what makes you so sure?" Numbuh four asked, daring him to say something smart. Father had a smirk on his face.

"Because...you're going to join me." Numbuh four nearly choked.

"Join you?! What makes you think I want to join you?!" He yelled.

"This." With a snap of his fingers, a blinded light came on, reaveling another room. The Delighful dorks were in another room, looking out the glass, but they weren't looking at him. It was another figure. When his eyes layed on the figure, he gasped.

"KUKI!!!!!" He screamed, nearly losing his voice and color at what he saw. Numbuh three's sweater and pants had holes, numbuh three hair was messed up and blood was dripping from her head all the way down to her legs.

"She's still alive...for now. Her breathing is slow and steady, almost life-threating." Numbuh four growled at him.

"I swear, if I ever get to her and she's not breathing, I'm personally gonna kick your sorry little-"

"Nuh huh. There's one way to safe her...join me." Father said. Numbuh four looked him then at numbuh three.

"Fine." He mumbled. Father smirked evilly.

"Excellent. Come at midnight, when everyone alseep and if one of them aren't..." He paused.

"Make sure they won't be awake for thousands of years." Father looked at him.

"I got to go. The others are looking for you. Remember what I said." With that, he ran off, leaving the cage open for numbuh four. Numbuh four took this chance and ran towards numbuh three.

"Numbuh three!" He said, holding her up close. Numbuh three started to move around.

"W-wally? Is that you?" She mumbled.

"Hang on, the others are coming." He wispered. Now her eyes are wide awake.

"Numbuh four, I don't want to go." She said, afraid.

"Numbuh three, what did they do to you?" He asked.

"T-they p-put in this room. It was white and blank." She gasped.

"T-they s-said th-they're going t-to dissect me." Numbuh three heard a low, rumble sound in numbuh four's chest.

"I-I'm scared." She wispered. Numbuh four hold her up close a little more and tighten his grasp.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you anymore." _Besides...they can't hurt none of ya. I made a deal with the devil._ He thought.

"NUMBUH FOUR!! NUMBUH THREE!!" They turned to see their teammates running.

"Oh my-"

"Father." Numbuh two growled.

"H-he wouldn't! It's not right!"

"Guys! We need to take her to the hospital! ASAP!" Numbuh one yelled. They nodded as they picked her up. Numbuh one looked at numbuh four.

"You alright?" He asked. Numbuh four nodded.

"Sort of." He walked away slowly.

**End Transmission**

**OMG! KUKI! Will she alright? And what will happen with numbuh four? Will he keep his word? Find out in chapter three: The hurtful decision**


	4. Chapter 3: The hurtful decision

**Chapter 3: The hurtful decision**

Numbuh four looked at numbuh three, who still hasn't said a word. He sighed quietly. _My fault. It's all my fault._

"Wal...ly?" Numbuh three said.

"Yeah?"

"Are...you...o...kay?" She asked, making a cute innocent worry face. Numbuh four smiled.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" _Stupid question._ Numbuh three smiled.

"I'm...o..kay." She said.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't there to protect you." Numbuh four mumbled.

"It's...o...kay...it...wasn't...your...fault." _Then how come I feel like it is?_

"But-"

"No...buts...wal...ly...none...of...it...is...your...fault...stop...blaming...yourself." She said, glaring at him.

"I really don't like it when you talk like that." Numbuh four said.

"I...know...but...I...need...to...breathe." Numbuh three said with a smile. Numbuh four looked at the ground.

"I'll leave you alone for tonight. Okay?"

"O...kay." Numbuh four walked out, shutting the door. _It's almost midnight._

"I'm going...to my house." Numbuh four mumbled.

"At night? But it's only 10:00!" Numbuh two said. Numbuh four shrugged and walked out. Numbuh one, on the other hand, didn't let it go.

"Hmm. Something seems wrong with numbuh four." He mumbled.

"Well, what do you expect? His crush is in the KND hospital!" Numbuh five said.

"But going out at 10:00?"

"Maybe he's just clearing his head. You know how he is." Numbuh five and one chuckled.

"Maybe you're right numbuh five." Numbuh five smiled.

"Of course numbuh five's right! Why wouldn't she?!" Numbuh one chuckled.

"Goodnight numbuh five." Numbuh one said as he walked to his room.

"Goodnight...nigel." She wispered as she went back to reading. Meanwhile, numbuh four walked towards the chamber. When he got there, he saw father sitting there.

"Oh Mr. Beatles! So glad that you can make it!" He said. Numbuh four rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. So now what?" Father smiled evilly.

"Well, first, I need all of the KND operatives secrets, fears, and most importantly; The weak spot." He said.

"Weak spot?" Numbuh four repeated.

"The major source where I can attack it and destory it so the KND freaks can crumble...one-by-one." Father smirked.

"I know that!" Numbuh four lied.

"Good...do you know where the weak spot is?" Father said. Numbuh four thought about it.

"Umm...I think it's the moonbase." (A/n: I'm just taking a wild guess. I don't know if they have a weak spot.) Father smiled.

"Excellent. Join the teens, we're about to pay a little visit to the Kids Next Door." He said. Numbuh four walked towards the teens.

"Nice going squirt!" Numbuh four turned to see

"Chad?!"

"That's my name. I'm glad to see one of the Kids Next Dorks coming over to the dark side." He teased.

"For your information, I didn't cross the line! I was forced!" Numbuh four yelled. Then cree came over.

"Oh yeah, for your little girlfriend's life?" The two laughed as numbuh four blushed.

"I don't know what you see in her." Chad started.

"She's just another weepy, whiny, stupid, cruddy little girl who's in love with a stuff animal!" Cree was on the floor laughing while numbuh four's blood boiled.

"Seriously! Who would want to date a brat?!" Cree was still laughing. That's when things got of hands. Before chad could make another crack about numbuh three, numbuh four punched him in the face.

"Keep talking about numbuh three-" He warned.

"And I'll show you how much I can handle." He said in low, death-threatening tone. He pushed him towards the ground.

_Meanwhile_

Kuki was fast alseep when she heard a noise.

"Wal...ly?" She said as she got up. Big mistake. Her body painfully reminded her that she just got 'dissected' and was sending the message to her brain. _Oh the pain!_ She thought. There was it again. That noise. She looked outside.

"Oh...my...god." She wispered. Their wost enemys were coming towards the treehouse...and is that? No. It's can't be! He wouldn't...

"Numbuh...four." She wispered. Numbuh four was wearing the armor that the teens was wearing and it looks like...

"Oh...numbuh...four...why...did...you...do...it?" Then one of the teens looked up.

"Hey!" He said. Kuki was in the fear state.

"There's one!" He finished. Soon the teens including wally took off. She ran, though she still need to recover. The alarm went off.

"TEEN ALERT! TEEN ALERT! TEEN ALERT!" The others got their weapons and nearly dropped them when they saw the teens coming after kuki.

"NUMBUH FOUR?!!!" They screamed as they saw the toughest team member...battling them. Their own teammate...had betrayed them.

**End Transmission**

What will happen now? Find out in chapter four: The path of betrayal (written in numbuh four's POV)


	5. Chapter 4: The path of betrayal

**Chapter four: The path of betrayal**

I looked at my teammates who were looking me. I can see the fear, confusion, and anger in all but one. Kuki. She looked afraid then she was before. I didn't want to scare her, I want to protect her and love her.

"N-numbuh four?" I heard my 'leader' said. I hold up my weapon.

"I'm sorry." I said and shooted him. He landed not to far behind them.

"Numbuh four?! What are you doing?!" I heard my best buddie, numbuh two, asked. I said nothing and started to attack them. Then I saw numbuh three slipping away into the mission room. I'm taking could take a wild guess and say that she's going to call the moonbase. Too bad some of the cruddy teens went up to space. I focused on my enemy for a bit before I knocked her out and went into the mission room.

"Numbuh...four...don't...do...this." I heard her say. A lump started to grow in my throat as I squeaked

"I can't quit. I need to finish." Her eyes went wide.

"Quit...what?...you...mean...quitting...the...team?" I did something I thought I could never do. I cried. I didn't want to hurt her and make her afraid of me. I love her and to kill her will break my heart.

"No I mean what I'm doing now. I have to." Something grabbed my heart and hold it tight when I said the next words.

"I'm betraying the Kids Next Door." Her face went paled to the point where I thought she was going to die.

"No...you...can't!" She screamed. More tears ran down. Am I going soft?

"I have to." I wispered.

"Why?" I looked down and put my weapon down. I didn't hurt her and I'm not going start now.

"You'll never know." Then a shot was heard, but wasn't from me. The shot reopened her wound in her stomach as she cried out in pain and fainted.

"I knew you were going soft." A voice said. I growled.

"What are you doing here chad? I thought you were at the moonbase!" I yelled, wiping away the tears.

"We beated the moonbase. Now father's in control." He said.

"Listen, you can't go soft when battle. That would make you weak." He continued.

"I never wanted to join! I only did it because-"

"I know! Don't yell at me!" He yelled. I kept quiet and folded my arms. He sighed.

"Just...don't ever do that again." Chad mumbled.

"You can't tell me what to do." I mumbled as we left. I took another glance at kuki. She was making a pool of blood. At least I can save her, right? I picked her up and went into the room she was in after the mission. I can't let her die. If anyone, I should fall. I placed her on the bed and sealed her wounds.

"Wal...ly?" I heard her wispered.

"I'm sorry." I wispered back and left. My team, my friends, my enemies, have fallen. They didn't wake up or nothing, just layed their, moaning from the fight. Soon a bunch of sectors started to fall and with each fall, father grows more powerful. I sighed as I looked at the blood on my hands. From now on, I can't be called numbuh four nor wally, but wallabee.

"YES! The whole world is mines!" Father laughed. We just made it to the moonbase, which was filled with teenagers.

"Father! We defeat sector h! Now what can we do?" The delightful dorks said.

"Hmm, how about NOTHING?!!!" He yelled.

"For years, I've failed to destory the Kids Next Door and it's _**all your fault!!!!**_" He said, pointing at them.

"B-but we've tried!" They said. I smirked. So father betrayed his own creations, huh? No surprise there.

"Tried nothing! All I ever wanted is completed mission, but you screw it up for me! So now, you're my worst enemies! Take them to the broccoli mine." Then they were grabbed by two teenagers and was sent to the broccoli mine. Eww.

"Father?" I said. He looked at me.

"Yes?" He said.

"What now?" I asked. He smiled evilly and I can tell it wasn't good.

"World domination."

**End Transmission**

Not good at all. What happen? And what happen to kuki? You have to read Chapter five: The pain to find out! (written in Kuki's POV)


	6. Chapter 5: The pain

**Chapter five: The pain**

_At the treehouse..._

Tears formed as I kept laying there. Why would he do it? Why? Was it because I kept bothering him too much? If it is, then he could have just told me. That...or I could move to another sector. I sat up. The pain! It's back! I let a little whimper.

"Wal...ly." I said. The wound that had reopen was slowly closing again, but the pain in my chest wouldn't go away. How could he do this? What was his purpose?

"Wal...ly...got...to...find...wal...ly." I slowly slid down. Bad. The pain in my back came rushing towards me and I winched. Oh god does it hurt! I slowly walked, but to my surprise, no one was here.

"Must...call...moon...base." I said and walked towards the mission room. When I tried to call, it was blocked. As if someone cut the signal.

"Must...find...others." I said. Then I heard something. It was coming from outside. When I saw what it was, I nearly screamed. Teens taking childern away or put them under control or making them work! I painfully, but slowly ran towards the computer.

"My name is computer 3000. How may I assist you?" It said.

"Computer, show me the KND moonbase." The picture popped up and I gasped. The moonbase was indeed under control and everything Kids Next Door operatives had left or captured. I didn't know what was going on.

"Computer, how many treehouses are left?" I asked.

"0." It responed.

"Who's doing this?" I asked quietly.

"The KND's worst enemy: Father." The computer said. I sighed. I knew **THAT**.

"And his assistance, one of the KND operative, numbuh four." I turned my head as the picture of numbuh four showed up, eyes wide. My heart was slowly breaking. No.

"No, no, no, NO!!" I yelled. I cut the computer off. I fell on my wobbly knees.

"No. H-he can't. He wouldn't." Tears fell as my whole body started to shake. Why would he help him? Our worst enemy? I could hardly stand up while thinking about him. Soon my vision was a blur, things started to move. I couldn't handle it. Not as well. Not anymore. I fainted.

**End Transmission**


	7. Chapter 6: Dealing with the impossible

**Chapter 6: Dealing with the impossible**

Numbuh one groaned as the light from the door hit him.

"Get in there creeps!" A voice yelled. Soon the delighful childern came tumbling in.

"Why are you here?" Numbuh one asked, glaring at them. The delightful childern looked away.

"None of your bussiness." They said. Numbuh one merely shook his head, feeling sorry for them. _NOT!_ He thought.

"This sucks." Numbuh five said.

"How could we be beaten by some man who wears flames?!" She continued.

"For once...I don't know." Numbuh one frowned.

"This is all numbuh four's fault." Numbuh five mumbled. Numbuh one growled at the name. How could his betrayed them like that?!

"No, it's not." Numbuh two said sadly.

"Even if he betrayed us, we can't blame. It's...impossible." He sighed. Numbuh one and five looked at the broccoli covered ground. It was indeed impossible.

"I wonder...if anybody's alive." Numbuh one said. It was quiet. Then numbuh one shook his head.

"No! We can't let ourselves down! We must defeat father! Even if it coast us our lives." Numbuh two and five smiled.

"We'll fight to the end." Numbuh five said.

"We'll save the world." Numbuh two added.

"We're the Kids Next Door. Nothing or no _one_ can't tell us otherwise." Numbuh one smirked.

"Uhh...can we help?" The three turned to the delightful childern. They shrugged.

"Sure." Numbuh one said.

_With Father..._

"So..." Father said.

"They think they can defeat me?! Don't they know I have power over the whole wide world?!" He turned.

"And it's all thanks to you." Numbuh three-sixty-two was tied against a pole.

"If you hadn't given up after your best teams were gone, I wouldn't made it."

"Don't get too happy. Once sector v is free, they'll put you in jail for a long time." She mumbled.

"What are sector v going to do? They're missing two teammates. And one of them betrayed them."

"Don't remind me." Numbuh three-sixty-two glared at wallabee. Wallabee shrugged it off.

"And besides...everyone is in my control." He laughed. Numbuh three-sixty-two glared, but put her head down. There was nothing she could do.

_With kuki..._

Kuki open her eyes a little to see she was still in the treehouse when suddenly.

"TEEN ALERT! TEEN ALERT! TEE-" Kuki sat up. _Oh no._ She thought as she got up and tried to run when something was in her way.

"Where are you going squirt?" Kuki gulped.

"Wal...ly?"

"Nope." Then the dark hair teen punched her, making kuki out cold.

"Teen to moonbase, I got her."

"Excellent. Bring her here." A voice said. The teen could almost hear him smile evilly.

"Roger." The teen said as he flew to the moobase with kuki in his hands.

_In the broccoli mine..._

The kids dig...with their bare hands.

"Eww." Numbuh two said as he stick out his tounge at the gross broccoli on his hand.

"What's the matter?" A voice said. Numbuh two turned to see his ex-best friend, wallabee.

"Nothing." Numbuh two mumbled, glaring at the rock that was covered with broccoli. Wallabee sighed as he turned away.

"Why did you do it?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you do it?" Numbuh two repeated. Numbuh four at the ground.

"You wouldn't understand. There was no way I could-" He stopped.

"You could?"

"Save her." Wallabee ran. _Save her? What does he mean?_ Numbuh two thought.

_Outside of the broccoli mine..._

Numbuh one and five tip toed to the main center. There, they saw father sitting there, watching the world.

"The Kids Next Door failed, kids are my slaves, adults slaves, and the world is in my grasp. What more can I ask for?" He said to himself. Numbuh one put a finger to his mouth.

"Well, Mr. Uno and Mrs. Lincoln?" The two gulped.

"Father...now you've gone too far!" Numbuh one shouted.

"Oh...but I think you're wrong!" Father yelled as he threw a huge fireball. Too big that the two couldn't get out of it's range.

"Uh ho." Numbuh one squeaked. Then fireball hit them, making them go into two direction. Numbuh one went to the right and hit the glass of the moonbase and fell hard to the ground. Numbuh five went to the left and hit the wall. Her head felt sore.

"Father?" A voice said. Numbuh five turned to see wallabee and the teens. But one of those teens was holding something. Numbuh five looked at wallabee. So much fear...so much anger...so much hurt?

"Yes?"

"W-we got here." Did wallabee just choked?

"Let me see her." Numbuh five gasped as she got a clear vision what the teen was holding. Numbuh three.

**End Transmission**

**Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 7: Facing the facts

**Chapter 7: Facing the facts**

Numbuh five eyes went wide.

"N-numbuh three?" She wispered.

"Throw her into the broccoli mine with the others." Father said. The teens nodded and did what they did. Numbuh five glared at wallabee.

"How could you?" She asked. Wallabee was about to answer when father spoke for him.

"That's none of your concern. Take them to the broccoli mine." He said. Wallabee nodded and grabbed both numbuh five and one and dragged them to the broccoli mine.

_In the broccoli mine..._

Numbuh two sighed. He couldn't believe it. His best buddie. Something must have happen or he wouldn't betray them like that...would he? Tears form, but numbuh two wiped them away. _Why? Please tell me why?_ He thought.

_Flashback_

_"Hey numbuh two!" Young numbuh two looked up._

_"What's that?" Young numbuh four asked._

_"It's a airplane."_

_"I know it's a but what kind?" Numbuh four asked._

_"Hmm...it seems to be-hey!" Two teens picked up the toy airplane._

_"Look chase, it's a toy airplane." The guy with black locks mocked. Numbuh two looks like he's about to bust in tears while numbuh four growled._

_"Hey! That's not yours! That's my friend's! Give it back!" He shouted. The teens laughed._

_"And what are you going to do?" Numbuh four growled more deeply and ball his hands into a fist. Then he punched the boy with red hair in the nose._

_"Ahh! My nose!"_

_"Lets get out of here man!" The two teens left, but the toy airplane crashed and burn._

_"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Numbuh two yelled as more and more tears rolled down his chubby cheeks._

_"Aw man, look, I'm sorry." Numbuh four said._

_"M-my toy!" Numbuh two wimpered._

_"I'll buy you a new one." Numbuh two smiled weakly._

_"That's okay. It's just an olde toy. Besides...I'm a big kid now." He said, still smiling weakly. Numbuh four could see the hurtness in him._

_"Will you stop it?!" Numbuh two looked at him._

_"It was your toy! You could play with it if you want to, and if anybody has a problem about that," Numbuh four gasped._

_"I'll beat the crud out of them."_

_Flashback_

Numbuh two weakly smiled at that memory. That was the rarest memory because numbuh four never been nice before. Besides to numbuh three. Speaking of which, where was she? Like god could hear him, the door open and three operatives came rolling in...literally. When he saw the first figure, he gasped.

"Numbuh three!" He ran towards her.

"H-how is she?" Numbuh five groaned as she and numbuh one got up. Numbuh two placed his hand over her arm.

"She needs to rest." Numbuh two said, glaring at the hand as if it had slapped him.

"Her life depends on it." Numbuh five and one looked at him.

"Y-you mean..." Numbuh five looked at the restless numbuh three.

"She's gonna die?" She asked.

"No, just life-threatening. If she doesn't rest..." He left the part hanging.

"W-what can we do?" Just as this was heard, numbuh three slowly open her eyes to see six of them staring at her. She weakly smiled.

"H-hey." She said. Numbuh five nearly broke down.

"What happen to ya?" She asked, biting her tounge to stop herself from crying because of her best friend condition.

"Not much. Just got blown to the head." She said.

"Glad to see you talking like a normal person." Numbuh five said. Numbuh three frowned.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"In a broccoli mine." Numbuh one said.

"Never mind that! She's gonna die soon!" Numbuh five yelled.

"I-I am?"

"If you don't get rest." Numbuh three sat up, but winching in pain.

"Don't do that! Your body had suffer from much pain." Numbuh two said.

"Where's numbuh four?" Quiet. Numbuh three looked at them, seeing the pain in their eyes.

"Numbuh three..." Numbuh five broke down, sobbing on numbuh two's shoulder. Numbuh two patted her back, giving her some comfort by wispering some words.

"Numbuh four is...is..." Numbuh one stopped, looking at her. Numbuh three looked down, tears in her eyes.

"I know...I just didn't want to hear it."

**End Transmission**

**Poor kuki. Taking this so hard. Please R&R**


	9. Chapter 8: Sadness forms into rage

**Chapter eight: Sadness forms into rage**

As numbuh three layed down, eyes closed, her mind drifted into wonder and pain.

_Why would he do this?!_

_Duh, probably to get away from you!_

_He would have done it a long time ago!_

_It's not like he didn't tried!_

_He wouldn't hurt me this much!_

_He's trying to break you!_

_Don't he know I love him?!_

_That's just it! He won't love you if you were the last girl on the planet! You're too girlie he says! You're just another cruddy girl to him!_

_Stop hurting me!_

_If he was here right now, he would be laughing! _

_No he won't!_

_Yes he will! Face it...he betrayed you and wants you to get hurt!_

Numbuh three open her eyes.

"Why did he do it?" She wispered. _Can't cry._ She thought, but tears were let out. Suddenly, numbuh three sat up and shouted

"I HATE YOU WALLABEE BEATLES!!!" She sobbed.

"I FREAKING HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU BETRAYED THE KIDS NEXT DOOR?! BETRAYED US?! BETRAYED..." She paused and sank to the ground.

"Me." She broked down and fell to the floor.

_outside the broccoli mine..._

Wallabee wiped the tears from his face. _I'm so sorry kuki._ He thought, still wiping away the tears. _I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean to make you hate me but I love you too much to let anything happen to you._ He let a sob slip through before leaving with more tears in his eyes.

_inside the broocoli mine..._

Numbuh three fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about wallabee. _I hate you so much...that I love you. _Was her last thoughts.

**End Transmission**

I needed to put a oneshot between numbuh three and four! It was driving me crazy! Please R&R


	10. Chapter 9: Planning

**Chapter 9: Planning**

Numbuh five looked at the sleeping numbuh three. _Poor gurl._ She thought. _This must be hard on her...considering the fact that her crush had betrayed us._

_Flashback_

_There was a knock on a door._

_"Numbuh five?" Numbuh five turned down the music and open the door to see the asian girl._

_"What's up numbuh three?" She said. Numbuh three walked in with a blush on her face. Numbuh five raised an eyebrow._

_"Umm...I need to talk to you. It's important." She said in a quiet tone, barely enough for numbuh five to hear her._

_"What is it?" The blush grew more deep._

_"Umm...you see, for the past few days something has happen to me whenever numbuh four is around or mention." Numbuh five smiled at her best friend._

_"You mean like now?" She asked. Numbuh three quickly nodded._

_"And when I asked numbuh one about it, he laughed at me." She continued. Numbuh five kept smiling._

_"And I don't know what it is. Can you help me?" Numbuh five just stood there._

_"Gurl, it's 'bout time!" Numbuh three was taking back as she looked at her,_

_"What do you mean?" She asked._

_"Gurl...you're in love with numbuh four."_

_Flashback_

Numbuh five sighed as she looked at the restless, sleeping numbuh three.

"What are we going to do now?" Numbuh five mumbled. Numbuh two looked at her before looking at the ground.

"I'm not sure." Numbuh one sighed, but then looked at his remaining teammates.

"I'm going to tell you what we're going to do. We're gonna go in there, stop father, and get our teammate back." He said. They looked at him.

"I'm not sure what father has in mind, but one thing sure..." He put on his glasses.

"We are the Kids Next Door. We're going to fight to the end against father even if it means..."

_With Father..._

"Taking our lives."

Father looked at his beloved world. It was just as he pictured it.

"Finally, the world is mines. Childern everywhere is in my control! And it's all thanks to you." He said, looking at wallabee.

"You promise not to hurt numbuh three." He mumbled.

"Oh yes about that I think I change my mind." Wallabee went paled as he shouted

"WHAT?!"

"Yep. She's a kid to you know. She'll suffer more dearly then the rest." Father said. Wallabee growled.

"Listen here slimeball, if you ever and I mean 'til the day you die, touch kuki, your life will be a living-"

"Such strong words for a boy. But you can't hurt me...if you don't want your oh so wonderful kuki to get hurt." Wallabee blushed and folded his arms.

"That's better." Father said.

"Now what to do? Oh yes, get rid of the Kids Next Door!" Father laughed as he made his way to the control center. Wallabee sighed. _I won't let him hurt you._ He thought as he walked away, little did he know, someone heard the whole thing.

"So that's it." She wispered and hid in th shadows.

"Time to teach father a thing or two." She giggled and left

**End Transmission**

**Who's this new person? Is she a friend or foe? Find out in chapter 10: KND and TND meet! See ya!**


	11. chapter 10: KND and TND meet

**Chapter ten: KND and TND meet**

The girl slowly walked towards the door of the broocoli mine.

"Halt!" A voice. The girl stopped and turned to see another teenager.

"Oh. It's a teenager. So are you like guarding the mine too?" He asked.

"No...I'm here to stop you!" The girl pulled out two sleeping gas and they rolled over to the boy.

"Smells like flowers." He said and fell to the ground. The girl turned and open the mine.

"Hey are you alright?" She asked. Numbuh one turned around and growled.

"What do you want teenager?" He asked. The girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm helping you! Duh!" She said.

"Hey! You shouldn't be here!" The girl turned to see father.

"Do I even know you?" The girl smirked as she slid into the shadows.

"Maybe." She wispered. Before he knew it, he was hit upside his head. The girl stepped out of the shadows.

"Come on!" She yelled. The childern ran towards her, but numbuh two, one, and five stayed.

"Should we trust her?" Numbuh five wispered.

"Of course. I'm on your side." The girl responed. They turned to her.

"Alright. We'll come with you." Numbuh one said. Numbuh two picked up numbuh three and walked with him.

"I don't know about this." Numbuh two wispered.

"I know, but it's the only way." Numbuh one wispered back.

"BTW, my name is katie." The girl said.

"Numbuh 134, come in numbuh 134! Are you there?" Katie rolled her eyes.

"Yes numbuh 562! What is it?"

"Hold up, numbuh 134?" Numbuh five said. Katie smiled.

"Did you get the childern?" Numbuh 562 asked.

"Yes, I did." Katie said.

"Alright, get in."

"Not so fast!" They turned around to see father again.

"Who are you? And who do you work for?" He asked. Katie smirked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She said as she cloesed the door of her ride and was off to Earth. Father growled.

"NO! CHAD! CREE!" Chad and cree came running.

"Yes father?" They said.

"GET THEM!" They nodded and ran off to find katie and them. Back with katie, numbuh one looked at her weird.

"What's with the numbuh 134? You're not part of the KND!" He said. Katie smiled.

"Nope."

"Who do you work for?"

"The TND."

"TND?"

"Yes. Stands for Teenagers Next Door. Kinda like the KND only more advance." She explain.

"What do you mean?" Numbuh two asked.

"Well, for one, the weapons in the TND are more sweeter and can cause more damage to the enemies then the ones in the KND." She said.

"And because you're in the KND, getting ready for the TND, your memories won't be gone." She continued. Numbuh one frowned.

"So what about the numbuhs? Will they changed?" He asked

"No. You'll still keep the same numbuh. Oh yeah and you have to train more." Numbuh two and five groaned.

"No more relaxation." Numbuh five mumbled. Numbuh three open her eyes.

"W-where are we?" She asked. Katie looked at the map.

"Almost to my treehouse." She said.

"Treehouse? I though father destroyed them all!" Numbuh one said.

"All but ours." Then they landed. They stepped out of ship.

"Oh thank goodness! Yall are safe!" A geeky boy said while stumbling over his shoelaces.

"Guys, meet numbuh 562, our personal engineer." Numbuh 562 waved.

"Hi!"

"You're an engineer? Show me all your works!" Numbuh two said as both of them walked towards numbuh 562's room. Numbuh 134 shook her head.

"Are you the only two?" Numbuh one asked. Numbuh 134 was about to respond when suddenly..

"BOO!"

"AHH!" Numbuh one screamed and jumped forward. The girl giggled.

"Hi!" She said in a cheerful voice.

"Numbuh 887, what did I tell you about sneaking on our guest?" The girl frowned.

"To not to." She said.

"This is numbuh 887, our carefree girl." Numbuh 887 waved wildly.

"She acts just like you numbuh three." Numbuh five pointed out. Numbuh three smiled sheepishly.

"Our gothic dude is somewhere." Numbuh 134 mumbled.

"Yo." A voice said. Numbuh 134 smiled.

"There he is." She said.

"Bye." He left.

"He's a little 'bored' right now it's best if you leave him alone." Numbuh five smirked.

"You like him?" Numbuh 134 blushed and looked away. Numbuh five walked away.

"Anyways, yall know me and I'm the leader of sector w." Numbuh 134 said holding her arm.

"I don't get something. If there was an TND, how could we never heard of it?" Numbuh one asked. Numbuh 134 smiled.

"It's mostly because they want to keep it a surprise." She said.

"Okay, spill, what's going on?" Numbuh one frowned.

"Father that's what. He nearly destoryed the KND." Numbuh one said.

"So he just took control?"

"Yep and as you can see the world is in his hands."

"Hmm, there might be a weapon we could use to defeat father but it takes up alot of energy." Numbuh 134 said.

"What is it?" Numbuh one asked.

"Better yet, I'll show you." Numbuh 134 said as she walked to her room with numb one.

**End Transmission**

**Sorry for cutting it, but I promise, I won't do that again. Reveiw for chapter 11: Weapons of mass destruction**


	12. Chapter 11: Weapons of mass destruction

**Chapter 11: Weapons of mass destruction**

Numbuh one gasped.

"Wow..." He said. Numbuh 134 smiled.

"Yep."

"You build this?" Numbuh one asked.

"With a little help of sector f." She said.

"How are we going to get it up there?"

"Easy." She pushed the button and the big toy turned into a small laser gun.

"Ta-da!" She said.

"Wow." Numbuh one said again. Numbuh 134 nodded.

"Come on. We have more than you think." She said. Numbuh one followed.

_With numbuh three..._

She sighed as she watched the red sky. The poor world. It has to suffer thanks to father and... Tears started to form. _No._ She thought.

"What's wrong?" A voice said. Numbuh three turned to see numbuh 887.

"Oh. It's you." She sniffled. Numbuh 887 sat near her.

"Why are you crying?" Numbuh 887 asked.

"Oh...I uh..." She sighed.

"Well my best friend...he...he...betrayed us." Numbuh three sobbed.

"Now he's working for father." She said. Numbuh 887 patted her back.

"Aww, it's alright. I'm sure he has a reason." But deep down, she thought _True love. -giggles-_

"Are you sure?" Numbuh three asked. Numbuh 887 nodded.

"Tell me...have you ever lost someone you like the most?" Numbuh three asked. _Don't you mean love?_ A voice said in her head. Numbuh 887 blushed.

"Umm...yeah." She mumbled.

"Who?"

"Josh."

"Who?"

"Josh. Numbuh 678?" Numbuh three went wide eyes.

"You mean..._THE_ numbuh 678? Oh my god! You two were friends?!" She nearly screamed. Numbuh three heard so much about him. Numbuh 887 nodded, but frowned.

"Yeah well...he's gone now." Numbuh three frowned.

"He's...dead?" Numbuh three wispered.

"No, he just left the TND." Numbuh 887 smiled, but frowned.

"He left...and I never told him how I feel." She wispered. Numbuh three looked at her.

"You mean...you love him? He has lots of fan girls! How can you tell he feels the same?"

"Cause he told me. Right before he left. I was too shocked to responed so he just left. And about time I got to the moonbase...to tell him I love him too...He was gone." Tears slipped. Numbuh three just watched. _Teens are just like us...well some maybe._ She hugged numbuh 887.

"Thank you." She wispered.

_With numbuh two..._

"Cool...what does this one do?" Numbuh two asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Numbuh 562 said. Numbuh two aimed the small gun at the robot and fired a net then a ice cube. The net tangle the robot before the ice cube hit it, turing the robot into a giant ice cube.

"Wow." Numbuh two said.

"And look at this." Numbuh two walked over to him.

"What's that?"

"Hmm, I don't know, but I can tell you what it do."

"What?"

"It search and tells you what the weakness of you enemies. All you have to do is speak. Example; Numbuh two."

"Chilly dogs." The hand-held computer said.

"Wow and that's true. Hmm..." Numbuh two thought of an idea.

"Numbuh one." He said.

"Bugs." Numbuh two laughed.

"Numbuh five?"

"Wearing glasses when out." Then the two started laughing.

"Oh, I got one! Numbuh eighty-six."

"Falling in love." Numbuh two and 562 gasped.

"Wow. Who knew?" Numbuh two thought. Numbuh 562 smiled.

"Maybe...we can use this against father."

"Water and failing his dad. He also is afraid of; bugs, deep emotions, fearing the worst, thinking the world is against him, not wanting people to hear what he say." The computer said. The two raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"He acts like he hates children when he actually loves him. He only wanted to make his father proud." Numbuh two eyes went wide then looked at numbuh 562.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

**End Transmission**

What are is numbuh two thinking? Find out in chapter 12: Attacking the soft side.


End file.
